Pr 27/kjv
: }|1| 27:1 Boast not thyself of to morrow; for thou knowest not what a day may bring forth. }} : }|2| 27:2 Let another man praise thee, and not thine own mouth; a stranger, and not thine own lips. }} : }|3| 27:3 A stone is heavy, and the sand weighty; but a fool's wrath is heavier than them both. }} : }|4| 27:4 Wrath is cruel, and anger is outrageous; but who is able to stand before envy? }} : }|5| 27:5 Open rebuke is better than secret love. }} : }|6| 27:6 Faithful are the wounds of a friend; but the kisses of an enemy are deceitful. }} : }|7| 27:7 The full soul loatheth an honeycomb; but to the hungry soul every bitter thing is sweet. }} : }|8| 27:8 As a bird that wandereth from her nest, so is a man that wandereth from his place. }} : }|9| 27:9 Ointment and perfume rejoice the heart: so doth the sweetness of a man's friend by hearty counsel. }} : }|10| 27:10 Thine own friend, and thy father's friend, forsake not; neither go into thy brother's house in the day of thy calamity: for better is a neighbour that is near than a brother far off. }} : }|11| 27:11 My son, be wise, and make my heart glad, that I may answer him that reproacheth me. }} : }|12| 27:12 A prudent man foreseeth the evil, and hideth himself; but the simple pass on, and are punished. }} : }|13| 27:13 Take his garment that is surety for a stranger, and take a pledge of him for a strange woman. }} : }|14| 27:14 He that blesseth his friend with a loud voice, rising early in the morning, it shall be counted a curse to him. }} : }|15| 27:15 A continual dropping in a very rainy day and a contentious woman are alike. }} : }|16| 27:16 Whosoever hideth her hideth the wind, and the ointment of his right hand, which bewrayeth itself. }} : }|17| 27:17 Iron sharpeneth iron; so a man sharpeneth the countenance of his friend. }} : }|18| 27:18 Whoso keepeth the fig tree shall eat the fruit thereof: so he that waiteth on his master shall be honoured. }} : }|19| 27:19 As in water face answereth to face, so the heart of man to man. }} : }|20| 27:20 Hell and destruction are never full; so the eyes of man are never satisfied. }} : }|21| 27:21 As the fining pot for silver, and the furnace for gold; so is a man to his praise. }} : }|22| 27:22 Though thou shouldest bray a fool in a mortar among wheat with a pestle, yet will not his foolishness depart from him. }} : }|23| 27:23 Be thou diligent to know the state of thy flocks, and look well to thy herds. }} : }|24| 27:24 For riches are not for ever: and doth the crown endure to every generation? }} : }|25| 27:25 The hay appeareth, and the tender grass sheweth itself, and herbs of the mountains are gathered. }} : }|26| 27:26 The lambs are for thy clothing, and the goats are the price of the field. }} : }|27| 27:27 And thou shalt have goats' milk enough for thy food, for the food of thy household, and for the maintenance for thy maidens. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *